The Revealing Of The Avanti &Valkyrie's First Love
by Etheran Claw
Summary: The first appearance of the Avanti made up , Vampire, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, end of Playing with fire. Valkyries first love interest. Rated K  for the occasional curse.
1. The Vampire at the Pier

**Ok. So this is my first fan fiction and I'm just getting to grips with the writing and the website. **

**This starts off on the last sentence of Playing With Fire. All rights go to Derek Landy (who is awesome)**

**Please review if you like it. **

Skulduggery pulled out his revolver and Valkyrie clicked her fingers and summoned a flame into her hand. The vampire snarled and ripped off its human skin revealing the monster inside.

Skulduggery fired two shots at the vampire which it avoided easily. It bounded towards them and Valkrie threw the fireball at it. It tried to jump over the fireball but it caught on its foot. It screeched in pain and fell to the ground. Valkyrie snapped her hand open and pushed at the air. The vampire went flying backwards towards the end of the pier.

It nearly slid off the end but it noticed the water and grabbed one of the boards that made up the walkway to keep itself from sliding off. It got up and bounded towards Skulduggery and Valkyrie. It came about six feet away from them and jumped over them, to where he couldn't be knocked into the water.

"Looks like he's learning." Skulduggery said.

"Go for the head?" Valkyrie asked.

"The head." Skulduggery agreed pointing the gun at the vampire.

He went to pull the trigger when suddenly, there came a streak of yellow and red which wrapped around the leg of the vampire and tripped him up. The streak retracted to a girl around the same age as Valkyrie who was standing beside a boy also about the same age who was holding twin swords. The girl had brown hair cut short at her shoulders, layered and with a dark blue side fringe. She wore a dark black hoodie over a maroon t-shirt and black jeans. The boy had dark black hair that was cut short. He wore a long black coat that stretched down to his heels over a navy shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans. A knife belt ran from his shoulder to his hip.

Valkyrie saw the red and yellow streak return to being a red scarf with yellow stripes which the girl wrapped around her neck. The vampire began to get up and suddenly the boy was beside it. The vampire had its head cut from its shoulders before it even knew the boy had moved. It's head rolled away and the body slumped onto the ground. The girl walked over and put her hand over the body. It turned to dust which floated away with the wind. The boy did the same with the head after sheathing his two swords in the scabbards on his back which were now visible.

"Wow." Was all Valkyrie could say.

**Ok Will have 2nd part up really soon and it will be longer **

**Please review thanks**


	2. Etheran Claw and Holly Swift

**Ok so this is chapter 2 and I just want to say that the character named Etheran Claw is owned by me along with the name itself. **

**The Avanti is also owned by me and so is any idea in this story that is not mentioned in the Skulduggery books. **

**Holly Swift is owned by herself along with the name and I have permission to use the name. **

**Sabrina Sparrow has permission to use both Holly and my own, and Holly has the right to use any ideas in this story in a joint story that she is writing. **

**I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Also this is from Etheran and Holly's point of view. Please review**

"Who are you?" The skeleton asked. Etheran looked up and recognised the skeleton as the detective that Bliss had told him about. A girl he didn't know was standing beside him. Holly looked up from the pile of dust at her feet. She saw Etheran looking at the girl and shook her head.

"_Don't let your mind wander!_" Holly's eyes moved to the detective.

Etheran laughed. "_I could say the same thing to you Holly!_"

The detective spoke "Valkyrie, be careful. They are Telepaths. They could be talking to each other in their heads and we wouldn't know."

"Oh, so you're Valkyrie. Well looks like Bliss was making an understatement when he described your beauty." Said Etheran

Valkyrie blushed. Holly gave Etheran a stern look.

The detective spoke once more "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant. I will ask again. Who are you?"

"Oh, we know who you are Mr. Pleasant." Etheran said.

"Who are you?" Skulduggery said with more force now.

"Forgive us," Holly said glancing at Etheran, "My name is Holly Swift and this is my college Etheran Claw. It's nice to meet you at last."

"At last?" Valkyrie asked.

"Bliss told us about the both of you. And about the Grotesquery." Etheran said.

Valkyrie went to step forward when Skulduggery put an arm in front of it to stop her.

"What's wrong Mr. Pleasant? Still don't trust us?" Holly said.

"How do you know Bliss?" Skulduggery asked.

"We work with him."

"I've never heard of you."

"Not many have. We are a higher order working alongside the elders but outside the law. We are called The Avanti. We are a select few who do not have to make a decision on what discipline we want to do. We can do it all for our entire life."

"So you aren't just Telepaths?"

"No. We're much more."

"So, Bliss, what you're saying is the two of them are ok to trust? ...Alright...Bye." Skulduggery hung up the phone. "Bliss says that you are ok." Skulduggery let Valkyrie go over to Etheran and Holly.

"So, are you two like, together? She asked.

"No!" Holly and Etheran said quickly at the same time. "No! Just friends. Why do you ask?

Valkyrie looked over to the lighthouse on the island across from the pier. "No reason."

Holly smirked at Etheran. "How old are you guys anyway?" Valkyre asked.

"Well I'll be fifteen next week on Wednesday and Holly here will be fifteen in April." Etheran said. "And you?"

"I'll be fourteen in a month." Valkyrie replied looking back at the two of them. Skulduggery walked over.

"If you are done making small talk, I'd like to ask why you are here" Skulduggery said.

"Oh, just Sanctuary business, you know? Holly said

"No, I don't. You two happen to arrive a few days after the Grotesquery was killed right in time to save us the job of killing a vampire? I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Fine then. We'll tell you. Etheran said, "We have been given the job of wiping out the remaining of Baron Vengeous' followers."

Etheran looked at Valkyrie "So what's a beauty like you doing fighting a vampire with someone like Mr. Pleasant here." He asked.

Valkyrie blushed and Holly rolled her eyes.

"_Etheran! Not now!_" Holly shouted into Etheran's mind.

"_Sorry!_" Etheran groaned at Holly.

Suddenly Etheran froze. Holly did the same.

"Skul," Valkyrie said, "What's happening?

"They are both having a vision."

"At the exact same time?"

"Their minds are connected through Telepathy. They probrably can both see the vision."

"That's got to be weird."

"Indeed."

Holly shivered and fell to the ground and then Etheran clutched his head, screamed and fell to the ground beside her.

"Are they ok?" Valkyrie asked worried for them.

"Oh they'll be fine."

Valkyrie rushed over to Etheran who was lying in a heap and knelt down beside him. She lifted his head onto her lap. Skulduggery tried to stand Holly up but failed so he just held onto her by her waist. Etheran stayed unconscious but Holly's eyes snapped open.

"Geez, I hate having to experience his visions." Holly said as she managed to stand on her own.

"Why?" asked Valkyrie.

"Because it makes me feint sometimes too."

"What did he see?" Skulduggery asked

"I don't know. I couldn't tell. I can only feel his pain when the visions are this strong."

"Seers feel pain with visions of pain, happiness with visions of happiness and so forth." Skulduggery explained. "We can bring him back to my house. He can rest there."

"You have a house? Valkyrie asked, obviously surprised.

"Of course I do. What? Did you really think that I drove around in the Bentley all day?"

"No! I just never really thought about it."

"Ha! You did, didn't you?"

"No! Let's just get him to the car."

Half an hour later they arrived at a place called Cemetery Road. Skulduggery's house was the only house there. There was no actual cemetery on Cemetery Road, only two rival funeral homes.

Etheran had woken up in the car on the way. They were walking into the house when Skulduggery slowed himself and Etheran and let the two girls continue into the house.

"I've got my eyes on you Etheran. I can see the way you look at Valkyrie. You better not break her heart. Otherwise you'll have me to deal with. Just remember that."

"Good to know." Etheran said, a smile playing on his face, "I wasn't sure."


	3. Visions

**Ok when I'm mentioning Darquesse I haven't read Mortal Coil so if I get something wrong please point it out and I will change it. **

**This chapter is called Visions.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review**

They were all sitting drinking tea, in one of Skulduggery's many living rooms, as he had no need for food a toilet or a bedroom. Skulduggery did have a kettle, tea cups, and tea for when he had visitors.

"So, tell us about the vision." Valkyrie said to Etheran as he sipped his tea.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

Holly put a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

"I can't tell you." He said looking distressed.

"Then show me!" Holly said looking into Etheran's eyes.

A sudden wave of images hit Holly's mind. _She saw Etheran, who turned around. "Valkyrie?" he said. Valkyrie walked into view. The spaces around her eyes were red. "I am not Valkyrie. I am Darquesse." Then an array of shadows launched themselves at Etheran and the image went dark._

Holly felt the breath go from her lungs as she came back to reality. She looked at Etheran. "I'm so sorry." She said hugging him.

She turned to Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

"We need to leave." She said and was about to get up when Skulduggery stood.

"Why must you be the ones to eradicate Vengeous' followers? Why can't the Cleavers do it?" He said.

"Because," Etheran said, "When Vengeous was dying he infected his Vampire-Infected followers with shadows. That's what the black dust was. If either me or Holly were to use our power of turning someone to dust and the dust is black than they are infected. If the dust is white then they are normal. No amount of Cleavers could take an infected follower down. You were lucky that we showed up when we did, otherwise you would have been vampire food."

"Why?"

"Because they were infected with the purpose of going after Vengeous' killers."

A phone rang. Etheran took his mobile out of his pocket. He hit the answer button and held it to his ear. "Yeah... Sure Sabrina. We'll be right there. Yeah I'm fine. No, - no. Alright bye."

"Sabrina Sparrow?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, she needs me and Holly down at the Sanctuary. How do you know about Sabrina?"

"Who doesn't know about Sabrina. She's a legend. Can we meet her?" Valkyrie piped up.

"Maybe sometime in the future, but right now she's got some of the surviving infected vampires on her hands."

"Some?" Skulduggery said nervously.

"Yep. She's got five of them tailing her through Dublin City."

"But what about the civilians?"

"That's why she needs us. She can't go around the same path too much otherwise the vampires will trap her. She needs us to help her kill them before that happens."

"Can we help?" asked Valkyrie.

"No," Holly said, "The vampires are looking for the two of you. It's best if you stay.

"Holly we have to go now." Etheran said.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Goodbye Skulduggery, Valkyrie."

There was a small *pop* and Etheran and Holly were gone.

Valkyrie stood. "Skul, do you have a laptop?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just realised that I have heard of the Avanti before."

"Where?"

"China mentioned them about a month ago. She said that they were involved in getting the Sanctuary back up and running after the massacre caused by Nefarian Serpine. Start up the Bentley 'cause we're paying China a visit."

"Someone's being pushy today!"

Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery and he went off quietly to get the laptop.

Ten minutes later Valkyrie was sitting in the Bentley and they were on the way to China's apartment.

Valkyrie switched on the laptop and scrolled over the Internet icon. The Internet modem that the Bentley had installed under the passenger seat connected the internet and the Internet icon changed. In its place there was a picture of a flame with a name reading - _S.W.S (Sorcerers Web Surfer)_. It was an internet run by sorcerers with news about things like Serpine's and Vengeous' demise. It also provided new techniques for different disciplines of magic.

Valkyrie searched _Avanti _and over a billion results came up. She clicked the first result and a headline appeared. It read _'The mysterious Avanti strike again, killing the rouge Necromancer after he had killed fifty mortals.'_ She read on.

It told her about a man named Gare Harthan, a sorcerer who had been about to fall victim to a Necromancer when a girl Teleported behind him and turned him to dust.

She was reported to be short with brown hair and a dark blue sidefringe. She also wore a red and yellow scarf.

"Holly's been making herself less inconspicuous. She was seen killing a rouge Necromancer." Valkyrie said.

"Well we knew that they were the elite, but they must get seen every now and then." Skulduggery said.

"Maybe." Valkyrie said unsure.

"We're here." Skulduggery said as he parked the Bentley outside China's apartment building.

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**Chapter 4 up soon.**


	4. Mission Part 1

**The chapters will be getting short soon but not for about 3 chapters.**

**I will be getting to the Valkyrie's first love soon. **

**This chapter is called Mission and it is a 2 part chapter. This first part of the chapter is from the point of view of Valkyrie and Skulduggery.**

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please review if you like it. **

Skulduggery pushed the door of the library open and saw China talking to a man dressed completely in black. They stopped talking the second the door opened.

"I'm sorry Skulduggery, but would you mind stepping outside for a second" China said.

The man in black wore a bowler hat, and a scarf covered his face. All you could see was a pair of bright purple eyes. He walked over to the door and as Skulduggery backed out, he shut the door. Skulduggery heard him say something and then all sound was gone from behind the door.

"She's got someone in with her."

"Oh."

After a few minutes the door opened and China stepped out.

"Who was that?" Skulduggery asked.

"An informant of mine. He was just updating me on the movements of n elite group of people."

"You mean the Avanti?" Valkyrie asked.

A look of shock appeared on China's delicate features. She pushed the door of her apartment open and pulled them inside. She shut the door and touched a symbol etched into the door frame. The sound of the streets outside was shut out.

China turned to face them.

"How do you know about the Avanti? What have you been hearing?"

"Don't worry about that. What have you been told?" Skulduggery asked in a more commanding tone.

"Why do you want to know?"

"China! Just tell us. And who was the Informer telling you about exactly?"

"Two teenagers involved with the Avanti," China said, "A boy and a girl."

"Where are they going?"

"To a warehouse in Clondalkin."

"Thank you China." Skulduggery said about to leave. China stood in front of him though.

"Wait just a moment. I told you what I had heard. Now you will tell me your story."

Skulduggery let out a noise that could have been a sigh, and relayed what had happened to China.

"Well that is interesting. You can go now. But just so you know, they won't be going to the warehouse for any vampires. They will be all gone by then. Apparently next Monday there will be some big commotion next Monday. The Seers are talking about it constantly." China said. "It's going to be big. I'd warn you to stay away from there but I know that you would just go anyway."

"Thank you China." Skulduggery said going to the door.

Valkyrie got into the Bentley and Skulduggery started the engine. The Berntley sped away from China's apartment building.

"Where to now?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm dropping you home." Skulduggery said.

"Why?"

"I need to go somewhere on my own."

"More like you just don't want me to help."

"No. You need to spend time with your family. Besides, you'll need rest if we are to face the cause of the big commotion. Consider it a week off." He said as he pulled into the driveway of Valkyrie's house. Valkyrie got out.

"You better not come crawling back to me hurt." She said slamming the door of the car. Skulduggery waved goodbye and drove away.

Valkyrie walked to her window and jumped into her bedroom. Her reflection was sitting on her bed.

"Are you ready to reassume your life?" It asked.

"Yes" said Valkyrie. The reflection stepped into the mirror. Valkyrie touched the surface of the mirror and its memories flooded into her head, aligning themselves beside her own. The reflections clothes changed and the reflection became normal again. Valkyrie turned and saw Holly and Etheran crouched under the windowsill out of the line of sight of anyone outside.

They saw Valkyrie.

"Oh, hi there!"

**Bit of an abrupt ending but reasons will be revealed in next chapter.**

**Not best chapter I've ever written but please review.**


	5. Mission Part 2

**This is called Mission Part 2 and it is from the view of Etheran and Holly.**

**This starts from when Holly and Etheran teleport away from Skulduggery's house. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review.**

Holly blinked and then they were gone from the house of Skulduggery Pleasant. She and Etheran were suddenly in an alleyway in O'Connell Street. A girl whizzed past them and turned a corner. She was tailed closely by five ravenous vampires. They turned the corner after her and disappeared.

Holly and Etheran stepped out onto the path that the vampires and Sabrina had run across. They both clicked their fingers summoning sparks into their hands and waited for Sabrina to come back the way she had left.

After a minute of waiting, Sabrina came running around a corner. She wore an expression of exhaustion.

"Run!" She shouted to them as she ran towards them.

Holly and Etheran ran, letting the fireballs evaporate with Sabrina following up the rear. Sabrina caught up with them as they turned a corner.

"Hey guys," she said, "These bunch are hard to kill. Fire can't touch them and they avoid any air that I push. Any suggestions?"

They turned another corner.

"How about lightning?" Holly suggested.

"That might work." Etheran said.

"Ok. At the next corner, we hide and wait 'till they pass us, then spring out and attack." Sabrina said.

Etheran jumped a knocked over bin and then they turned a third corner. They hid behind a skip. The vampires turned the corner and passed the skip. They stopped about five metres away from them. Sabrina, Holly and Etheran got out from behind the skip and stood behind the vampires.

Etheran sent a bolt of blue lightning at one of the vampires and it screeched and turned to dust. The other vampires turned and snarled. Sabrina sent two bolts of pink lightning at two of the vampires, and Holly sent a yellow bolt at another. The three vampires turned to dust, ant the fifth vampire bounded towards Etheran. Etheran grabbed the dagger that was strapped to his right arm, and flung it at the vampire. It hit him square between the eyes and it dropped dead onto the concrete.

"Thanks guys." Sabrina said swatting the dust from her clothes. Sabrina had blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail, and her dark brown eyes shone in the light. She was simply dressed wearing ripped black jeans, scuffed biker-boots, a midnight blue top with the sleeves ripped off, and fingerless leather gloves.

"No problem." Etheran said, taking the dagger out of the vampire's head. He wiped the blood from it and sheathed it onto his arm.

"I've got to go," Sabrina said, "Raithar needs me in London. He's got a bunch of rouge Elementals on his hands running around. Thanks again guys. I'll see you soon." There was a *pop* and Sabrina was gone.

"Maybe should go back to Skulduggery's house." Etheran suggested.

"No. Not yet." Holly said.

"Then let's go to my house."

"Sure" Holly said. She teleported away leaving Etheran standing there.

Etheran chuckled and Teleported after her.

He appeared outside a house with light blue walls. Holly was sitting on the ground in a dazed manner.

"I was about to tell you that I had put symbols in my house that stopped people besides me teleporting inside. If you had teleported with me you could have avoided that." Etheran said. He lifted Holly onto her feet. Etheran took out a set of keys and was about to open the door lock when a car pulled into the driveway of the house across the road.

"You better not come crawling back to me hurt." Valkyrie said, slamming the door of the Bentley. The Bentley drove away.

"No, way." Holly said as Valkyrie jumped through a window.

"Come on!" Etheran said walking over to the house.

They went under the window and jumped up, landing and then sitting on the windowsill in time to see Valkyrie touching her mirror.

"Oh, hi there." Holly said.


	6. Neighbours

***Etheran* This is chapter 6 of The Avanti story. It is a bit longer than its predecessors but the next one will be short. Also-**

***Holly* Hahaha. My revenge has been successful.**

***Etheran* Holly? How'd you get here?**

***Holly*(Smirks) Teleported.**

***Etheran* What do you mean your revenge?**

***Holly* You and Sabrina keep getting into my authors notes. I'm really annoyed with you.**

***Etheran* Well then it's a good thing that I put a symbol on my authors notes just in case. (Etheran presses his authors notes and a blue ray hits Holly)**

***Holly* Ciarán you ass- (Holly gets teleported away)**

***Etheran* I can't believe she used my given name. Anyway, back to the authors notes. So the next fanfic will be short and so will the few after that.**

**Ok if you like it review. Enjoy.**

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Valkyrie said, shocked to see Etheran and Holly climbing into her room.

"Well that's no way to treat a neighbour."Etheran said.

"What?"

"You are my neighbour. I live in the house across the road."

"That's your house?" Valkyrie asked looking out of the window.

"Yeah wanna see it? I have a 60 inch plasma screen tv on my living room wall." Valkyrie's jaw dropped.

"Yeah I wanna see!"

"Okay then." Holly said heading for the door.

"No wait you can't! You can't go that way. My parents don't know about magic. Teleport outside to the door and ring the doorbell." Valkyrie said.

Holly shrugged and teleported while Etheran jumped out of the window.

Valkyrie want to the window. "I said teleport!" she said to Etheran who was hiding behind the car to avoid being seen. Valkyrie sighed.

She headed downstairs and as she reached the last step, the doorbell rang. Valkyrie's dad was suddenly at the door. He opened it and saw Etheran standing there,... with his two swords still on his back and his knife belt still on.

Desmond stared at the swords and Holly stepped into view.

"Sorry about him. He just came from his karate practise,...they had been using swords today." She lied, quickly putting her hand out, "My name is Holly, and this is Etheran."

Desmond shook Holly's hand.

Valkyrie put a hand on her dad's shoulder, "These are my friends dad. Me and Holly are going over to Etheran's house."

"Etheran. Etheran? What sort of a name is that?"

Anger flashed on Etheran's face. Then Holly stomped on is foot and he winced and then calmed down.

"Fine, you can go. But don't be too long."

"Thanks dad!"

"Oh by the way. What are you wearing?" Desmond said looking at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie noticed that she hadn't changed out of her protective clothing.

"Oh, this? It's just something I picked up at a sale the other day. You know the shop that I went to?" Valkyrie lied.

"Oh yes," Desmond said trying to look like he knew what he was talking about, "But don't wear it too much. It creeps me out."

Desmond walked away before Valkyrie could say anything else. Valkyrie went out the door.

The lock clicked and Etheran pushed open the door of his house. Before stepping inside he bent down and touched the Welcome Mat, and a symbol glowed on it then disappeared. He stepped inside and a blue beam of light appeared in front of him.

He stepped through it. Valkyrie was about to step through after him but Holly stopped her.

"You need to go through with a member of The Avanti the first time. Hold my hand." Holly said.

Valkyrie took Holly's hand and Holly pulled her through the beam. Valkyrie gave Etheran a look.

"What?" It's just an alarm," Etheran said, "It stops people from teleporting inside, and keeps burgulars away. But since you were brought inside, you can pass on your own now."

Ehteran waved his hand and the blue beam disappeared and the door swung closed. Etheran walked through a door on the left side of the hallway. Valkyrie followed him into a room that had two three seat couches and an armchair around a large fireplace the width of a motorbike. Above the fireplace was a obscenely large television. The walls were painted a dark cream on the top half of the wall and a very light brown on the bottom half.

"Wow! How can you afford this? You're fourteen!" Valkyrie said.

"Oi! Fifteen on Monday! And anyway, The Avanti pay a lot and I write part time. Also my younger brother shares this house too and he is a member of the Avanti also." Etheran said.

"My uncle was a writer. His name was-" Valkyrie began.

"Gordon Edgely. Yes we know him," Holly said, "His book 'The One Hundred And Twelve' is about The Avanti. Only five copies remain in the world. One owned by The Fifth, one owned by Taylor Hathaway, who owns a library like China Sorrows, one owned by Etheran, one owned by Sabrina Sparrows and lastly one owned by Gordon himself. Speaking of which, how is he?"

"He's dead." Valkyrie said.

Holly's breath caught in her throat.

"How did he die?" She asked.

"Nefarian Serpine killed him while he was searching for the Sceptre of the Anients." Valkyrie said.

"That bastard! Did you kill him painfully?" Holly asked.

"Oh yes."

"That's a pity. He helped me publish my first book." Etheran said.

"You said that there is only five copies of his book left in the world. What happened to the rest?" Valkyrei asked, wanting to get off the subject of Gordons death.

"The Fifth had them all burned to protect the secrets of The Avanti." Holly said.

"Who is The Fifth?" Valkyrie asked.

"The Fifth is the current leader of The Avanti. We don't know his name, or what he looks like. We don't even know if he is a he or a she. We just follow The Fifth. They are the rules."

"Why is he The Fifth?"

The reason The Fifth is called The Fifth is because they are the fifth in the line of leadership of The Avanti. The First, Second, Third and Fourth are dead so now The Fifth is in charge. Etheran is The Sixth and I am The Seventh."

"So are you the next to be in charge?" Valkyrie asked Etheran.

"Yes, and then Holly after me." He said.

"Oh okay. So tell me some more about The Avanti." Valkyrie said.


	7. The Avanti

**This chapter is called The Avanti. It's just Holly and Etheran telling Valkyrie about The Avanti, or is it?...**

**Read on to find out. Please review.**

"Are you sure you want to know all this? Once you do, you can't go back. You could very well be hunted down for this information." Holly cautioned.

"Yes. I am sure." Valkyrie said.

"Okay. You better sit down Valkyrie." Holly said. She sat down on one of the two couches and motioned for Valkyrie to sit down beside her, and Etheran sat in the armchair.

"The Avanti are an ancient society, dating back to the 1700's consisting of people whose magic doesn't settle. These people are gathered and trained to wield each power, and to be able to use weapons," Etheran told Valkyrie, "The Avanti was founded by a maan named Iarlais Curata. He was The First. His name means Changling Valiant in English. He took the name after his magic didn't settle." Etheran let Holly take over.

"Later on, he found out that other peoples magic wasn't settling, and then he found out a way to tell if the magic would settle or not. He scoured the globe, searching for people like him and when he had found ten others, he formed The Avanti."

Holly paused to take a breath.

"He then told the members of The Avanti the purpose of the society. They must protect the people of the country, and never to harm an innocent person. Should they harm a civilian, they were stripped of their powers."

"You can do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh yes," Holly said, "So he recruited more members and The Avanti grew in numbers. The Sanctuary got word of us and as they say, _enlisted_ our help. But we know that they are terrified of The Avanti."

Suddenly there was a smack-like noise from outside. Etheran stood up and went outside to the door. Valkyrie followed her out followed behind by Holly. Etheran opened the door and Valkyrie saw two boys outside. One was wearing a purple jumper over a silver t-shirt and jeans. He had black hair and looked around twelve. The other was about seventeen and wore a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt and jeans, with a gun and holster hanging from a chain around his waist. He wore fingerless leather gloves and had brown hair. He was on his back on the ground.

"Frederich! I told you Etheran sealed Teleporters out." The younger one was saying.

"Cole! Where were you? Come inside at once!" Etheran said. Valkyrie this is my brother Cole, and his partner Frederich. By the way," He said looking behind Valkyrie, "Where did Holly go?"


	8. Bloody Teleporters!

**Oooh. Last chapter I left on a cliffhanger. "What happened to Holly?" You may hasve said and now you shall find out a bit, but don't think I'll give away everything. You'l just have to wait and see. **

**Please review.**

Holly woke with something underneath her. They felt long, round and cold. Holly's eyes were blurred. She tried to move her hands but they were chained together. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she saw that she was inside a cage.

"Holly Dawn Swift the second? I was expecting someone... else. Pathra must have grabbed the wrong person." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Holly asked angrily.

"All will be revealed in due time." The voice said, "But for now, Hollow Men! Take her to the dungeon!"

About eight Hollow Men came and hoisted the cage up onto their shoulders. They carried the cage down a flight of stairs. They threw the cae onto the ground and Holly was flung to the side.

The Hollow Men walked back up the stairs. There was a small *pop* and a girl with red hair appeared in front of the cage.

"So you must be Pathra." Holly said with disgust, spitting on the "P".

"Shit! You aint' Cain!" Pathra said.

"No," Holly said, "I'm your worst nightmare!"

Holly's eyes turned black and her skin rippled. She grew fur, a snout and claws. Her teeth grew and she completed her change into her wolf form, Accilia.

Accilia bared her teeth at Pathra and snarled. Pathra jumped back in fright and teleported away.

Accilia's fur retracted and she changed back to her human form.

"Bloody Teleporters! It's always them. Why always me? Why can't Etheran be kidnapped for once?"

Holly put her scarf over her mouth and brought her knees up to her chin.

"He better hurry up and find me!" She whispered.

**Gasp! Holly's been kidnapped! Will have chapter 9 up soon and then will get to the Valkyrie's first love soon. xD.**


	9. Holly's Gone

**So Holly is kidnapped! **

**So in this chapter you will see the return of a character and the plan of action. I do not own My Chemical Romance or Purina.**

**This doesn't do much to advance the story, but the next chapter ****will definitely**** have the romance in it. P.S. I didn't describe Sabrina as she was described in the other chapter. **

**The Chapter is called Holly's Gone.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please review. xD**

Etheran had his mobile out and was pressing buttons seemingly at random.

A few seconds later, three people appeared in the living room beside him, two girls and a boy.

"Valkyrie, let me introduce you to Sabrina Sparrow, Raithar Glaith, and Sophia Paramore, Holly sister. These people are all members of The Avanti, and they are going to help you, me, Frederich, and Cole find Holly."

Raithar Glaith had shaggy red hair and wore a black t-shirt over a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and had a gun holster strapped onto his waist. He wore shades that reflected the room.

Sophia Paramore had long blonde hair that stretched down to her elbows with twin streaks going down the right side of her hair. She wore a black overcoat over a silver blouse, jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' scarf. She wore beads around her arm that glowed constantly.

"What about Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked.

"No. It's enough risking you, but you were beside Holly when she was taken, which suggests that you could have been the target."

"But how could they take Holly?"

"I don't know. Shadow vampires can be tricky."

"You think it's shadow vampires?"

"Yes why? Do you have a theory?"

The information given to her and Skulduggery earlier that day flashed into Valkyrie's mind.

"Yes, but mine doesn't happen for another two days. I got the information from China Sorrows. She said that there will be a commotion concerning The Avanti at a warehouse in Clondalkin on Monday. And I don't think it was a shadow vampire. China said that they had nothing to do with it." Valkyrie explained.

"I'll need to check this with Taylor Hathaway to see if the information is correct. I'll be back in a moment." Etheran said and teleported away.

Sabrina Sparrow came over to Valkyrie.

"So you are the mysterious Valkyrie Cain. Can I call you Val?"

"I don't see why not." Valkyrie said.

"So Val. Do you know much about The Avanti?"

"No. I only know when it was founded and about The First. Why do you ask?" Valkyrie asked feeling awkward.

"Just making small talk."

Etheran teleported back into the house.

"How did you get in?" Sabrina asked clearly shocked that Etheran had gotten past the teleporting shield.

"Being me has it's privileges," Etheran said smugly, "But I found out that your information is true Valkyrie. Holly will be moved to a warehouse in Clondalkin. It will be one of the three empty Purina warehouses. The exact one is not clear though."

"So we stake out the different warehouses. We'll go in groups," Sabrina said, "You, Valkyrie and I will take one. Cole, Sophia and Frederich will take another and Raithar can take the last one with a friend of mine that would be willing to help. Her name is Contessa Merry."

"What about Skul-" Valkyrie began.

"No! We can't bring Skulduggery into this! It's too risky!" Etheran said, glaring at Valkyrie , his eyes flashing black, but returning to normal when Sabrina put a hand on his shoulders.

"Etheran! Calm yourself." She said.

Etheran looked at Sabrina and a calm expression returned to his face. He turned back to Valkyrie.

"I'm sorry. I can get very angry for no reason sometimes." He said.

"Etheran's temper is legendary. He took down two hundred Hollow Men on his own when his father lost both his arms and his mother nearly died." Sabrina said.

"Now, now. No need to tell that tale. We need to sort out our strategy." Etheran said, motioning for the others to come over to him.

**Well. So that's the end of chapter five.**

**Congrats to anyone who got the mention of a phrase used by Dumbledore in the 6****th**** Harry Potter.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Changing Eyes

**This chapter in called Changing Eyes.**

**The next part will be the first part of the warehouse stakeout.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review.**

Etheran was sitting in his back garden on a bench, looking at the many flowers that grew there.

"Are you all right?"

Etheran turned and saw Valkyrie standing at the back door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Etheran said.

Valkyrie sat down on the bench beside him.

"Are you sure?" Valkyrie asked, taking Etheran's hand.

It had been over a day since Holly had been kidnapped. Their telepathic link had been broken by something. They would be staking out the three warehouses tomorrow. Etheran was worried for Holly. They had no clue who they were going up against, or how many of them they were.

"Listen Etheran. You don't have to pretend. I know how you feel. My mom was in a coma once. I was worried sick. She flat lined and the pain got worse. Eventually she got out of the coma and I was back to normal. We will find Holly. I promise." Valkyrie said squeezing Etheran's hand.

She looked into Etheran's eyes.

"Your eyes are gold. They were blue earlier and black too. What's up with them?" Valkyrie asked.

"They change according to my mood. Blue if I'm calm. Black if my inner rage comes out and likewise for the other colours." Etheran said.

"What about gold?" Valkyrie asked.

"You haven't figured that one out yet?" Etheran said smiling.

Valkyrie smiled and pulled Etheran's face closer to hers.

"So if I do this, what colour will your eyes go?" She said.

Etheran's eyes went a bright red.

"Now that colour I can recognise." Valkyrie whispered.

She crushed her lips against Etheran's and he kissed her back.

Etheran let their lips part and Valkyrie looked at Etheran, confused.

"I'm sorry, I-" Valkyrie stuttered, embarrassed.

Etheran put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Don't be." Etheran said, kissing her for a few seconds. He then stood.

"You need to go home soon," He said, "You'll need your rest for the stakeout."

Valkyrie stood, and saying nothing, kissed Etheran on the cheek and then she walked back into the house.


	11. The Stakeout Part 1

**This chapter is called The Stakeout Part 1.**

**The first half is from the point of view of Valkyrie, Sabrina and Etheran's point of view and the second half is from the point of view of Holly.**

**I won't give any spoilers away so just read on.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Etheran peeked out through the window of his black Viper to check for any movement. Seeing none he put his head back out of view. Valkyrie sat beside him in the passenger seat and Sabrina sat in the back seat.

"Nothing." Etheran said to the other two.

Valkyrie squeezed Etheran's hand.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." She said.

Etheran looked at her. She was smiling at him.

"Ugh," Sabrina said, "Please don't get all lovey-dovey now. We are supposed to be looking out for Holly."

Valkyrie blushed and turned away.

Etheran glanced out of the window again.

"So do we all know what to do when we go in?" Etheran asked.

"Yeah. We wait until we know that they have Holly before calling for the others. Then once they are here, we sneak in and if possible get Holly out without raising an alarm. If not, we kill them." Sabrina said.

"And Sabrina." Etheran said.

"Yes."

"If I get wounded badly, you know what will happen so I'll want all of you to get out as fast as possible."

Sabrina nodded.

"What happens if you get wounded badly?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, I'm not fully-" Etheran began.

"Shhh!" Sabrina said, pulling Etheran's head out of view of anyone outside the Viper.

Etheran was about to complain when he heard voices from outside.

"Miss Swift. You have no idea of what we have in store for you and your...mutt." A man said from the shadows of the warehouse.

There was a noise of metal cashing against stone and then of a door being slammed.

"Let's go." Sabrina said, opening the door of the Viper quietly and getting out.

**Ooh. This next bit is from Holly's point of view. Enjoy.**

Holly woke up, still in the cage. She was in the back of a van. Pathra sat beside the cage, watching Holly carefully.

The three people in charge sat in the front of the van.

"Let me out now and Accilia won't rip your skin off!" Holly snarled at Pathra.

The van stopped and the driver turned to face Holly. He wore a mask over his face, which made his white eyes stand out even more. He wore a hat over his hair.

"You will be silent!" he said and got out of the van.

The back doors of the van opened to eight Hollow Men. They lifted the cage out of the van. They took the cage to a building with a sign on it.

It read "Purina Puppy Food".

She had been here before.

"I know why you wanted Valkyrie." Holly said with disgust.

"But now we don't need her." The man said as his accomplices got out of the van.

"But I know what you want from me." Holly said smugly.

"Miss Swift. You have no idea of what we have in store for you and your...mutt." The man said.

The Hollow Men threw the cage into the warehouse. Holly was once again thrown against the side of the cage. The man slammed the door, surrounding Holly in darkness.

Holly sat in the darkness for what seemed like ages.

Suddenly there was a ruffle of paper, and then the door flung open, nearly blinding Holly even though it was night. Etheran was standing there, sword in hand. He came over to the cage and with one swipe, cut the cage open.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smug grin, holding out a hand for Holly.

"Not in the least." Holly said after being helped up by Etheran.

Etheran cut through the chains binding Holly.

"Let's go." Etheran said.

They walked outside and Holly saw, Sabrina, Cole, Frederich, Raithar, Sophia, Contessa and Valkyrie fighting off hoards of Hollow Men.

Holly saw Pathra teleporting to avoid fiery punches from Frederich.

Sabrina was surrounded by six Hollow Men. Suddenly she did a spin with her gun in her hand. Holly heard six consecutive gun shots, and the six Hollow Men fell, each with a bullet between their eyes.

Sabrina reloaded her gun and grinned at Holly.

Holly and Etheran ran into the fight, Etheran going to help his brother fight a dozen Hollow Men, and Holly rushed to Pathra. As she was running, Holly whipped her scarf from her neck, and flung it. It wrapped itself around Pathra's neck and Holly pulled, forcing Pathra to fall.

Holly kept running, and then as she ran she changed.

Accilia bounded towards Pathra and jumped. Pathra barely managed to teleport in time to escape death, but Holly did take off her arm.

Pathra reappeared screaming in pain. Accilia changed back to Holly.

"When you kidnapped me," Holly said with anger, "You grabbed my scarf. Nobody touches my scarf!"

Holly waved her hand and a scared Pathra turned to dust.

Holly turned, and saw a black beam of weird light shoot at Etheran, and even though he tried to dodge it, it caught him in the waist, taking off a part of his body about the size of Holly's hand. Etheran went flying into the wall of the warehouse.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Next chapter up soon please review.**


	12. The Stakeout Part 2

**Okay. So Etheran has just been lost a handful of his waist and has been flung into the side of a building. What was that he said to do if he got badly injured?**

**Please review.**

Sabrina, Frederich, Raithar, Contessa, Cole and Valkyrie turned as Etheran hit the wall.

"Etheran!" Valkyrie screamed, about to rush over to him, but she was stopped by Sabrina.

"Valkyrie, get back to the car now!" she said, already pushing Valkyrie.

Everyone but Holly, Valkyrie and Sabrina teleported away.

Valkyrie tried to look for Etheran but Sabrina stopped her.

"Miss Swift. Your team have fled. You will die now." The man in the mask said, "My accomplices may have died but yours ran away."

Holly nearly looked afraid as she saw Etheran rise.

"Sabrina, get Valkyrie away now!" Holly roared.

Sabrina grabbed Valkyrie's arm and before she could pull back Sabrina teleported away.

The Hollow Men gathered around Holly, and the man in the mask stood with them.

"I don't even have time for you. Hollow Men, kill her." The man said and got into the van and drove away.

The hundreds of Hollow Men around her closed in, but then there was a flash of dark light and Etheran walked over, his eyes black, and burning with black flames. His face was pale and his hair a dark grey. His Wraith side had taken over.

Suddenly, the first row of Hollow Men burst into flames.

Holly cracked her knuckles and changed into Accilia. Accilia pounced on a bunch of Hollow Men, ripping them to shreds.

Another group of Hollow Men disintegrated as Etheran drew closer. He then let out a bolt of black lightning, causing about fifty Hollow men to disintegrate also.

Sabrina appeared beside Accilia and set fire to a dozen Hollow Men.

Etheran's wound began to heal.

Accilia killed another group of Hollow Men and Sabrina drew her sword and sliced through another sixty.

Etheran's eyes shot black fire towards a large group of Hollow Men Their paper skin burned brightly.

There were about a hundred and fifty Hollow men, and Etheran held his hand out, conjuring a ball of darkness. Sabrina grabbed Accilia's fur and teleported onto the top of the warehouse, out of Etheran's range of fire.

The ball of darkness expanded outwards, consuming the Hollow Men surrounding him.

When the darkness retracted, Etheran was surrounded by dust. His wound finished healing, and he fell into a slump on the ground. Sabrina teleported herself an Accilia back onto the ground.

Accilia shed her wolf form and changed back into Holly, who rushed over to Etheran. She slapped his face repeatedly to get him to wake up.

Etheran's eyes snapped open.

"Stop slapping me!" He said, "I hate it when people slap me!"

"Sorry." Holly laughed.

Etheran sat up and Holly helped him stand.

"Why did my dad have to be a Wraith?" Etheran said.

"I don't know! Your mother was the one who got kidnapped and tested on." Holly joked.

Sabrina came over.

"We better go. Valkyrie and the others will be waiting." She said.

**So I know that that chapter was a bit shorter than I would have hoped, but I will explain why everyone besides Holly and Sabrina left.**

**Please review.**


End file.
